Zhang Fei
'Abilities' ---- More Battle More Bravery Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each of Zhang Fei's basic attacks increases 2/3/4 bonus Armor and 2/3/4 bonus Magic Resist for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 stacks. When Zhang Fei performs his basic attacks on an enemy hero, doubling the stack he gains from the target. ---- '1.8 Zhang Long Serpent Spear Q' 'Cost: '''28 / 31 / 34 / 37 / 40' Mana 'Cooldown: '''4 seconds *Active - 'Zhang Fei waves his spear around himself, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Each enemy hit by this skill increases a stack on 'More Battle More Bravery. When this skill hits on enemies, each non-hero unit hit restores Zhang Fei's Health by 2/3/4/5/6 + Bonus AD + AP and each hero unit hit restores his Health by 10/15/20/25/30 + Bonus AD + AP. When this skill hits on enemies with mark from ''Ten Thousand Enemies E, the Healing effect from the hit on marked targets is increased to 300% (6/9/12/15/18 + Bonus AD + AP for non-hero units and 30/45/60/75/90 + Bonus AD + AP for hero units) and the mark is consumed. The total Health received from the healing effect on each cast is capped at 45% of Zhang Fei's maximum Health. ---- '''''Terrifying Roar W Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *Active - 'Zhang Fei roars loudly, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and forcing them to fear Zhang Fei and lose control of themselves for 1 second. ---- '''Ten Thousand Enemies E Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Zhang Fei jumps toward the target location, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies within the area, reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 3 seconds and marking them for 5 seconds. Each enemy hit by this skill also increases a stack on '''More Battle More Bravery. When Zhang Fei performs a basic attack on the marked target, he restores 28/36/44/52/60 + [More Battle More Bravery Level x More Battle More Bravery stacks on Zhang Fei] Health to himself and consumes the mark on the target. If Zhang Fei uses 1.8 Zhang Long Serpent Spear Q to hit the marked target, he restores only half of this skill effect to himself and also consumes the mark on them. ---- Ferocious Zhang Fei R ''Cost: '''100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Active - 'Zhang Fei removes all debuffs and crowd controls on himself, and within 8 seconds his next 4 basic attacks can cause a violent strike, dealing 120/170/220 + of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage on the target (maximum 700 magic damage on non-hero units) and reducing target's Movement Speed and Attack Speed by 20%/30%/40% for 2 seconds. The speed reduction effect can stack on the same target up to 3 stacks (60%/90%/120%). For each stack of violent strikes remains on Zhang Fei, he gains 15% bonus Movement Speed and 50 Tenacity, up to 60% bonus Movement Speed and 200 Tenacity. *Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes